Melody L Potter
by blackie harry
Summary: Pessoal, aqui o nosso Harry é do sexo oposto! Leiam a história pois eu não tenho jeito para fazer resumes!


As aulas começaram a quase dois meses e eu encontrava-me a assistir as aulas de Poçoes dadas pelo Professor Severus Snape, o professor mais temído da escola!! Entre ele e eu houve sempre guerra, a razão por isso reside no facto que ele e o meu pai se odiaram no seu tempo de escola, por isso eu herdei as hostilidades! É que sabem, ser parecida com ele não bastava, eu também tinha que herdar os seus problemas!!

Já agora. o meu nome é Melody Lílian Potter, tenho 16 anos, acabo de começar o meu sexto ano na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Mas eu também sou conhecida como a Sobrevivente, como a Rapariga Que sobreviveu... Querem saber porquê ? Bem, tudo começou no dia 31 de Outubro de 1981, quando tinha apenas 1 ano de idade, Lord Voldemort aparecerá em nossa casa, em Godric´s Hollow, e, sem qualquer tipo de hesitação, ele matou os meus pais com um feitiço mortal. Depois, ele virou-se para mim, com intenção de fazer o mesmo, mas quando o feitiço me atingiu, em vez de me matar, o feitiço fez ricochete e atingiu Lord Voldemort, fazendo-o desaparecer e deixando-me com uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago na minha testa.

Desde esse dia, eu fiquei famosa e sabem como fui recompensada? Fui mandada para a casa dos meus tios, uns muggles que detestam tudo o que esteja relacionado com a magia! Podem imaginar a maravilhosa infancia que tive...

Bem, como eu estava a dizer, estava na aula de poções, a observar o meu professor quando ele olhou para mim.Arrepiei-me toda com o olhar que ele me enviou, um olhar intenso, muito diferente dos olhares que ele costumava mandar-me. Tenho reparado, há já algumas semanas, que ele tem andado a comportar-se de maneira diferente comigo ou será que ando a imaginar coisas por estar apaixonado por ele?

Sim, ouviram bem, eu estou, profunda, perdida e irreversívelmente apaixonada pelo meu professor de Poções!! Eu sei o que estão a pensar, como é possível eu amar o Snape, o professor mais temído e odiado ( sem contar com os Slytherin ) de Hogwarts!! Bem... ele é alto e magro,com um corpo bem definido ( pelo menos é o que a sua roupa deixa parecer... ), uma pele clara, um cabelo liso e negro que lhe chega aos ombros... mas o que me fascina mesmo é os seus olhos, negros como o carvão e penetrantes,como se pudesse ver através de mim...

Eu devia estar mesmo MUITO distraída porque não reparei que o Snape se aproximará de mim e que me estava a observar, é claro que ele se fez annunciar.

-POTTER!!

Dei um salto na cadeira tal foi o susto que apanhei. Engolindo em seco, virei-me para o lado e olhei para o Snape, que estava de braços cruzados, a olhar para mim com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios.

Merda.

-Sim, professor? - perguntei innocentemente.

-Diga-me, Miss Potter, o que estava a pensar para achar que a minha aula não merece a sua preciosa atenção?

Aaaah, se soubesses...

-N-nada professor - gaguejei,tentando não corar -, peço desculpa.

Devo estar no meu dia de sorte pois quando ele ia abrir a boca ( e que boca! ) para responder, ouviu-se o toque da campainha, indicando o fim da aula.Suspirando de alívio,arrumei as minhas coisas e começei a dirigir-me para a saída quando senti uma mão a agarrar-me o pulso.

-Mais devagar, Miss Potter, ainda não acabámos - disse Snape, enquando me impedia de sair.

-Mas professor, vou ter agora aula de História da Magia!

-Acredite, não vai perder grande coisa - repondeu Snape.

Resignada, observei os meus colegas a sairem da sala, fechando a porta atrás deles.Virei-me para o Snape, a espera do sermão mas ele nunca veio. O Snape apenas ficou a olhar para mim até que ele puxou-me para ele; quando dei por mim estava encostada ao Snape com as mãos no seu largo peito, uma das mãos do Snape estava a envolver a minha cintura enquanto a outra agarava suavemente a minha nuca.Podem imaginar como me estava a sentir!!

Mas então, vi-o a inclinar-se para mim.

« Ó céus, ó céus, ele vai... ele vai beijar-me!! O que é que eu faço?? O que é que eu...? » A minha linha de pensamentos foi interrompido quando senti os lábios do meu amado sobre os meus. Foi como entrar no paraíso, sentia a sua língua a entrar na minha boca, a acariciar a minha língua numa dança lenta e sensual... Soltei um gemido enquanto eu rodeava o seu pescoço com os meus braço e ele me apertava ainda mais contra ele. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, sentia as mãos dele a passearem pelas as minhas costas, os seus lábios a deixarem os meus para ir beijar o meu pescoço, fazendo gemer um pouco mais... Foi nesse momento, nesse preciso momento, que ouvímos umas batidas e a porta a abrir-se. Num segundo, afastei-me do Snape, com o coração aos pulos, e recuei alguns passoa ao mesmo tempo que a porta se abria e se via o Professor Dumbledore a entrar na sala.

-Severus, eu... oh!! - disse Dumbledore ao ver-me. - Melody? O que fazes aqui, não devias estar na aula de História da Magia?

Ainda estou por descobrir se ele decora o meu horário só por gozo ou se é para me controlar melhor.

-Eu...

-Eu pedi a Miss Potter para ficar depois da aula devido a sua falta de atenção - respondeu Snape, interrompendo assim a minha tentariva de arranjar uma desculpa por estar aqui.

-Estou a ver... bem é melhor despachar-te, Melody - sugeriu o Director.

Não esperei que o dissesse duas vezes, agarrei nas minhas coisas e saí quase a correr da sala. Antes de conseguir sair, ouvi o Snape a falar nas minhas costas.

-Miss Potter, antes de ir, quero que saíba que tem de estar no meu escritório ás 8 da noite para o seu castigo por estar desatenta nas minhas aulas.

Senti-me corar profundamente, não sabia se devia estar receosa ou ansiosa pelo tipo de castigo que o Snape me queria dar!!

-S-sim professor - consegui dizer antes de desaparecer dali.

Desatei a correr, sem parar até chegar a sala da História da Magia, abri a porta devagar e entrei sem ser notada até estar sentada ao lado do Ron e da Hermione.

-Então, o que aconteceu com o Snape? - perguntou Ron, em voz baixa.

Ron, amigo, se eu te contasse, entrarias em estado de choque!

-Eu fiquei de castigo - murmurei, baixando a cabeça para que ele não visse a minha cara corada. - Tenho que ir ter com ele ás 8 da noite ao seu escritório.

-O idiota... - resmungou Ron - , sempre a mesma coisa.

-Mel, tu estás bem? - perguntou Hermione, que finalmente se dignou a afastar os olhos dos seus livros.

-Estou bem, não te preocupes.

-Não te preocupes com o Snape - disse a Hermione, sorrindo para mim - , tenho a certaza que vai tudo correr bem!

Gemi.

_Aqui esta o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic. Peço desculpa pelos erros(se tiver algum)._

_Deixem reviews e espero que gostem._

_Obrigada._

_Blackieharry._


End file.
